Apparitions
by KAM000
Summary: When something awful happens to Danny, it's up to Frostbite, Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Vlad to save him before it's too late, and Danny is lost forever into the world of Apparitions!
1. Chapter 1

They came to his house. Jazz was in her room studying, the Fenton couple was in the lab, but Danny was nowhere to be found. "Jazz, have you seen Danny anywhere?"

"Last time I saw him he was in his room. Why?"  
"Just asking; do you have any idea as to why he wouldn't be answering his phone?"

Jazz shrugged. "No idea. You could go and ask him."

So Tucker and Sam went into the other room so they could go patrolling for ghosts, et cetera. But what they found was not what they had anticipated.

Sam shrieked. Red was everywhere, mixed with fine, almost insignificant traces of green ectoplasm pulled into the mix.

The Fenton's all stormed in. They were all too petrified to make note of any of it.

The police came, and took pictures, ran an autopsy, did fingerprinting and DNA analysis.

Detective Jackson Heralding read aloud the information to the Inspector, Hue Evergreen. "Victim is Daniel Fenton, age fifteen. He goes to Casper High, and kept mediocre grades. Time of death is 1 'o clock this afternoon. He was found dead at 5 'o clock PM on the floor. The room has been ransacked, probably as a result of Daniel fighting back. Obviously he was murdered, with a knife."

"Who are our suspects?"  
"Well, we have his parents, Jack and Madeline Fenton, his older sister Jasmine Fenton, and his two school-friends Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley."

Sam was curious as to who could have done this. He'd gained many enemies, but who would be willing to kill him? One word: ghosts.

Why was it always a ghost?

"Sam and I are innocent," Tucker cried. "We spent the whole day at the arcade, you can check the footage. I was eve asked to leave for being 'obnoxious'."

"You check on that," Evergreen instructed, and a few people left to do so.

"So until those guys come back you're still suspects," Detective Heralding teased childishly.

"Moving on," Inspector Evergreen insisted. "We then have Madeline Fenton, Jack Fenton, and Jazz Fenton; all the three of you don't have alibis."

"I have an alibi," Jack exclaimed. "Just…uh, what IS an alibi?"  
Detective Heralding slapped his forehead. "Anyhow, Jasmine AKA Jazz Fenton claims to have been in her room studying, and these two say they were…what were you doing again?"

"We were modifying the specter speeder."

"What's that supposed to do?"

"It's a vehicle made to go through the Ghost Zone," Jack blurted.

"Right, the Ghost Zone; I think I'll pretend I have every idea as to what the Ghost Zone is."

Maddie looked at the red blood and wanted to hurl. She noticed traces of something in the blood. It was green. Ectoplasm-in her boy's blood-how is that possible, how can that be?

Sam and Tucker's alibis were confirmed a few moments later, and they were released. They sat on the steps outside his house to discuss the matter.

"It has to be a ghost," Tucker suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing. Who else could have done it?"

Tucker shrugged, and the conversation was soon stalked by a deadly silence that filled the air. Tucker sighed. "I can't believe he's dead."

"Yeah, I know. But it's not surprising that it led to this. How many enemies have we gained from all this?"

"Well, I don't think I can count."

"Any one of them could do it."

"Accept the Box Ghost."

Sam gave a quiet, uneasy chuckle. "He's instantly ruled out; so are the Lunch Lady, the Dairy King, Pandora, the Observers, Frostbite, Clockwork, and Vlad."

"What makes you think VLAD wouldn't kill him?"

"It would cause his mom a ton of grief. He wouldn't do that to her."

"Well, that leaves the rest of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone."

"Yeah…"

Eventually they both drifted into their own thoughts and muddled emotions, not sure what to think, what to do, how to act, and how things will be different.

The two of them went their separate ways.

That night, while Tucker was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, contemplating everything that had just happened, something felt different in his room. He felt an ominous, lurking presence.

He sat up. "Hello," he interrogated weakly.

The air was so stiff. He looked at his dresser. Things began to move and shake. One of his PDAs fell off. He managed to catch it just in time before it crashed on the ground and broke. Although the room was pitch-black, he could make out a silhouette.

"WHO'S THERE," he shouted. There was no reply.

Another PDA fell over. Luckily, it didn't break. The silhouette was hovering over the PDA. It was misty, dark, surreal.

Words appeared on the screen of his PDA. _Find_

"Find what?"

_Frostbite_

Tucker didn't have much time to be confused before the rest of the note was finished.

_Ask _

_ About _

_ Apparitions_

_ SOS_

The lights in his room flickered, and the presence was gone, just as abruptly as it had appeared.

"Find Frostbite Ask About Apparitions SOS," Tucker read aloud to Sam the next day, at the lunch table.

"Do you think that perhaps Danny's death and this message have some sort of connection?"

"Maybe, but I think we should talk to Frostbite about this…which means we'll need to take the specter-speeder."

Sam nodded in agreement.

As they entered the house, everyone was there, in the living room.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We…uh, just came to look around, feel how things used to be, you know, with Danny around and all that. We'll be in his room looking at his things. Oh, and by the way, how did you guys convince the cops you're innocent?"

"Well," Jazz spoke up. "Apparently Mayor Masters had decided to show the police a video of his spying on our house; he got arrested for illegally spying, and Mom and Dad got an alibi."

As Sam and Tucker crept into the other room, Jazz blurted, "Wait! Can I go with you? There are some things I wanna talk about with you two."

They exchanged glances, shrugged, and agreed in unison.

As they entered the other room, Jazz voluntarily started the sparkling conversation. "It really pains me to see my parents like that; I think they should know…about Danny, and his powers."

Suddenly, the walls shook. Things fell over. Papers flew around. A pen was drawn out of one of the drawers, and began to write on one of the papers. The same shady silhouette returned. "This happened last night," Tucker exclaimed.

Sam ignored that and read aloud what was written. "Help…trapped…Frostbite…knows… a lot…he…probably…knows…about…apparitions…"

In a quick flash, everything dropped to the floor at once.

"Who's Frostbite," Jazz questioned.

"He's a ghost we met once," Sam explained, picking up the paper. "But I think this needs some more thorough investigation."

They all agreed, and headed to the lab, to find something quite shocking waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**KAM000: Sorry it took so freaking long to update. I've been busy with my other fanfictions, my novel, starting seventh grade, and my personal endeavours. Don't worry, with help and support from all my readers, I will finish this fanfic. **

It was Vlad.

"What do you want, Vlad," Sam shouted.

He sighed, straightening his back. "I was sent a message by an apparition, telling me to come here."  
"What's an apparition," Jazz asked.

"Apparitions are ghosts that don't have unfinished business, but they still want to remain alive. Apparitions are mostly in movies; moving of objects, silhouettes, lights flickering- that's all the work of some apparition trying to make contact to the human world."

"Couldn't they go through a portal from the ghost zone," Tucker suggested. "And make contact that way?"  
"It's not that simple. Let me rephrase. Apparitions are beings usually categorized as ghosts, and yes, they live in the ghost zone, but they live in the Rylm, a world branching off the ghost zone."

"So this means…"

"It _means _that no one in the Rylm can escape without the intervention of a third party!"

"So what's this got to do with us?"

"That's what I want to know."

They all remained silent for a long time, just looking at one another, blank expressions. How did any of this make any sense? It was a puzzle alright, but a puzzle that didn't come with all its pieces.

"So what do we do now," Jazz exclaimed. "Just sit here, while this 'REM' place might give us a clue as to who or what killed Danny?!"

No one seemed to pay much attention to what Jazz said. "Jazz…" Sam said quietly. "Don't turn around, okay? I think our little apparition friend paid a visit."

She did the exact opposite of what she was told. Jazz about-faced, her nose coming within an inch of a levitating beaker.

They all flinched as it crashed into the wall, leaving traces of purple goo in the shape of words:

"_Go to Frostbite"_

Then, all was eerily silent.

To break it up a bit, Tucker said, "Well, I guess that covers what we'll be doing today."

They all hurriedly and wordlessly rushed into the Specter Speeder, and raced into the ghost zone.

Green. They were surrounded by green. And ghosts. And doors to ghost realms. "By the way," Sam noted. "How did you get from your arrest?"  
"Well, let's just say I am first of all very rich, and second, I have very good lawyers, and third..._I have ghost powers, you imbecile! What do you THINK I did?_"

Jazz was about to say something back, something clever, something snarky; the most funny and clever thing she might ever say, but it instantly faded from memory at the words, "Here we are."  
The world was completely covered in snow and ice. The bitter wind blew harshly on their faces.

They trudged through knee-deep snow for two hours when Tucker dropped like a fly. "Tucker!"

Sam carried him the rest of the way, but she knew too well that she wouldn't hold up much longer until her consciousness drifted away as well.

Luckily, just as Sam was sure she was going to collapse, they saw a glimpse of civilization.

They found Frostbite, and he took care of them; warmed them up, fed them, and explained what the apparition might want them to find.

He held a gold key up in a way that the light would reflect its dull shine. It was the size of his fist, and was a bit scratched and beaten, but something about it still seemed magnificent. "This is the only known key to the Rylm. And take the infi-map with you, so it may guide you wherever you might need to go. Take anything else you may need on your journey."  
As Tucker struggled to carry some of the provisions Frostbite had given them, Sam asked, "how can we thank you enough?"  
"Anything to help a friend of Danny Phantom."  
"Pff," Vlad chimed in, amused that he was such a big-shot in the ghost zone.

Tucker dropped the provisions, and as Jazz hurried to help him pick it all up, something happened.


End file.
